It is not unusual for a bib worn by a baby on feeding to make direct contact with the chest of the baby.
If the bib is of plastic, there is a possibility of the skin of the baby being irritated by the plastic of the bib, or in some instances for there to be an allergic reaction to the plastic of the bib. Such reactions are heightened by skin perspiration at the interface between the reverse side of the bib and the body of the baby.
In warm weather conditions, and in regions of high humidity, this effect worsens.
It is currently believed that the high level of protein contained in certain flexible plastic or thermoplastic elastomer materials may be the cause of some of the allergic reactions, and efforts are being made to limit or reduce the potential for such reactions experienced as a result of skin contact with these materials.